Highschool
by PianoPlayer123
Summary: Kagome is a miko - inuyoukai , she has been in hiding ever since her parents were murdered by Naraku, the power hungry demon lord. Now, to for fill her deceased parents wishes she has to attend a elite school for beings such as herself, Kagome decides to conceal her demonic status in order to have a normal school life, but then again what ever is normal in her life?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my new story, tell me what you think. Enjoy xx**

**I don't own InuYasha**

Thick framed glasses obscured the stunning view of her azure blue eyes; her raven waist length hair was parted into curtains covering most of her porcelain smooth skin, markings of her inu-youkai heritage striped on her cheeks, wrists, ankles and hips in jet black – although most were unnoticeable under her new uniform. Her nose was buried in a brown dog eared book as she tilted her head to lightly rest on the cool window at the back of the coach; the seat next to her was empty, although it seemed everyone else was crammed into each other's personal space. Everyone avoided, even though they did not know her she could already hear the whispers and giggles such as how geeky she looked or what a Larry Loner she was. Good. Kagome had worked hard in order to place all of the concealment spells and charms on herself, she concealed her mighty aura the length of her claws and fangs had shortened to resemble that of a lower levelled dog demon.

You ask why she would put herself willingly to this situation. The answer is simple. All Kagome wants is peace – a moment where she isn't bombarded by tutors, wanting her to practice her reiki skills one moment and the next pointing a sword at her throat in mock battle, (not that she didn't enjoy a good spar here and there) and did she mention her parents' psychopathic murderer was on her heels that's pretty important too. She was fed up of all of it.

Finally a passage in her parents will became Kagome's salvation, her beloved mother and father had decided that at the age of eighteen she was to attend 'Taisho Elite Academy, for supernatural beings' –TEA for short - as every member of her family had before her. Kagome's family used to be close with the Taisho's but after Naraku had murdered her parents her household devised the plan to spread word that an illness had taken the young mistress Kagome, therefore ending her bloodline. Maybe it fooled some but Kagome always had a sneaking suspicion that some outsiders knew the truth.

The shadow inu was pulled out of her inner musings when the coach jolted making the vehicle sway, in doing so sliding the luggage at peoples' feet. Kagome shifted so she faced the window, watching as the rural surroundings whizzed past, they had travelled deep into the rural western lands – most likely to get away from prying eyes. As more time passed Kagome picked out a greyish blob on the horizon, the closer they got her enhanced sight picked up on four large spires reaching up into the cloudless sky, at the base of the thick pinnacles was a gargantuan castle like building. Further inspection reviled a large plot of barren land stretching half the length of the main structure, on that acres of earth were distinct shapes, some Kagome was sure were demons and humans fighting, random bursts of light (youkai and reiki no doubt) swirled around the foggy figures, maybe this was one of the classes the academy provided – battle training.

Suddenly the coach came to an abrupt stop, leaving everyone in a state of confusion; there were at least a couple miles to go before they reached the school. The sound of the door pistons silenced everyone's babbling.

"Everyone out, just follow the trail set and you _might_ make it to the school. Good luck on your first exam." the gruff slightly amused exclamation of the driver caused a split reaction. Some students stayed silent and wide eyed, others looked ready to have kittens whilst some cockily started betting with their new found friends on who was going to make it to the school first. All the while Kagome closed her book, stood and went to grab her luggage.

"You don't need to take your luggage it will be transported to your dorm rooms." The drivers voice called out again. Whilst others got to their feet Kagome subtly made her way to the front doors, "Good luck girl, you're going to need it." the driver encouraged as she stepped away from the bus. Unfortunately his kind words only served to place a feeling of dread in her gut– this might be harder than she anticipated.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone soon filled out behind her, the coach zoomed off into the far distance. Suddenly pulse of power rang through the air startling everyone before bright purple light surrounded her, an uncomfortable feeling in Kagome's gut grew as the world seemed to twist and turn in every direction.

Realisation her as soon as she smelt the pungent aroma of damp soil and a multitude of wood – she had been teleported. Just like that, not even at the snap of fingers, she was in a different place. Her inner beast whimpered in her head, as Kagome furrowed her thin eyebrows in question.

She heard a howl in the distance; it seemed she wasn't alone in her confusion.

In response to the call, a voice in a deep baritone that screamed alpha spoke like surround sound giving off the air of an omnipresent being.

"Students welcome. I am Inu no Taisho, Head of Taisho Elite Academy. This is your first test, you have two choices. The first is to fight, the second to hide – either way you have forty-eight hours to reach the portal that will take you to the academy and not be captured by assessors. Fail to meet these expectations and you will be immediately expelled. Good luck."

Silence. All sound stopped after Inu no Taisho had finished his speech, making her surroundings seem eerier and Kagome's heart beat faster. The tall trees seemed to stretch further to cover the already sparse light, the thick foliage crept closer to a claustrophobic extent and the humid air grew hotter.

Ignoring the slight hindrance her glasses and hair gave to her sight, Kagome pressed on at a slow almost hesitant pace. Her plan was to hide – what else could she do? If she were to fight and meet someone stronger than her – although highly unlikely – she could lose grip on her concealments and give her away. She would have to travel in a sedate walk in order to reach the portal at her expected time; she wanted to be late to make her seem as weak as her appearance but meet the deadline.

Now deep amongst the trees she reached out her powers to find the portals aura to guide her in the right direction, all the while discretely evading other students' senses. In this act, she realised many people would be picked off by this test, however she agnoliaged a handful showed magnificent power and strength that radiated of them in- almost- frightening waves, those are the people she would have to be wary of. Kagome withdrew her aura and wrapped it impossibly close to her body then trudged on soundlessly towards the west.

Now only five miles away from her check point and estimably another twenty-four hours before she had to pass through the portal, Kagome wished she had brought her book. Though the terrain may have been difficult for a lower levelled demon or ill trained human, this test was a walk in the park for her.

She decided after a full day and night without rest now was the time to settle for at least ten hours before moving again. So finding a suitable tree Kagome gracefully leaped into the branches and vines and disappeared from sight. Once she was satisfied with her hiding place she closed her eyes, set her mental alarm clock and settled into a light, dreamless sleep.

Kagome was awoken by the sound of a feminine voice and two sets of light footfalls.

"I can't believe your father made you an assessor this year, it's so bothersome to have to fight such worthless beings, it's disgusting enough that they breathe the same air as us." a snide voice assaulted Kagome's ears followed by a high pitched laugh. "I mean, me and you could be doing something much more... fun." The voice purred seductively.

The owner of the voice passed under her tree, when Kagome recognised the woman her blood ran cold. Kagura – Naraku's daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Hope you enjoy this chapter, please point out any mistakes and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer – I. Don't. Own. Inuyasha... *Sobs***

Kagome could do no more than pray that for the time she attended the academy to slip by Kagura's radar. Disgust and fear welled up inside her as the wind demoness pressed her bosoms into the silver haired male.

"Release This Sesshomaru at once woman, you are not worthy enough of a rut." He spat out darkly, giving Kagura an icy glare. With a pout, Kagura _slowly_ extracted herself from the tall inu with a huff, continuing on her path – attempting to entice him with seductive swing of her hips - Sesshomaru looked on emotionlessly.

Kagome, feeling she had overstayed her welcome in the tree, silently slipped away to a safe distance to a clearing only a few miles away from the portal and hours until the deadline. She took off in a steady pace, looking calm and controlled, even though her mind was heavily troubled by Kagura's appearance...

Reaching out her aura, Kagome searched around the portal for anyone else. She found nothing except a small trap – most likely set up by an assessor – in front of the exit. It was easily disarmed by a swish of her youkai whip, even though she had to dim down the power she used, by a lot.

The portal wasn't at all as grand as Kagome had expected, only a dull, full length mirror framed in dark wood that stood seemingly out of place in the middle of a bare clearing. Whilst observing her surroundings Kagome did not notice the small bug climb up onto her neck until, **_'SLAP!'. _**She clamped her hand over the slight sting then pulled her hand away to inspect what had assaulted her innocent neck.

A flea, but a not just any flea, a youkai flea. Its beady eyes looked up at her in awe and complete shock. "I knew your mother," The four words that came from the little demon shocked Kagome immensely as panic flooded her veins, he knew her secrete she was doomed! Her first thought was to purify the youkai and be done with it, but not having a bad bone in her body she knew she couldn't, even if he was just _a flea._ Instead she put on a scowl and bared her – not so sharp – but still intimidating fangs.

"You will tell no one, lest your tiny head becomes unattached from your body." The threat didn't come out nearly as scary as it would've in her unmasked form, but it still made the flea gulp.

"Fear not, my Lady, I swear not to tell a soul. But we were told you were dead, how is it you stand here now?" he questioned. Kagome smelt the truth in his words and relaxed somewhat.

"Not here flea, we are too exposed, maybe later. What is your name?" she question politely.

"Myoga, I am an assessor this year. My Lady..." he trailed off obviously awaiting her name.

"Kagome." She answered curtly.

"I will meet you again, but for now time is running out, you must go through the portal." Without a leaving a second for goodbyes he jumped of Kagome's hand and disappeared into the foliage. What a peculiar encounter.

Taking heed to Myoga's words Kagome stepped through the mirror, the same twisting feeling growing in her gut as she was teleported hopefully to the academy grounds.

On entering the premises Kagome was stunned at the sheer size, the white marble walls stretched on for miles and reached high into the sky, the structure surrounded in neatly cut, green grass. A huge oriental dojo stood a distance away next to a large surface of dirt as big as a small forest. The whole place left her jaw unhinged and eyes wide. Keeping her completely oblivious of the sneers and looks of distaste casted her way.

So caught up in her gapping Kagome didn't notice three others leave the portal behind her to join the other students, massing together in defined friendship circles before a raised platform. Only did her senses return to her after a sweet feminine voice called out from the stage. A woman adorned in fine silks with silver hair, one magenta stripe on each cheek and a blue crescent moon sat between her brows above her golden eyes. She outshined even the building behind her.

"Good after noon students, I am Inukimi – Inu no Taisho's mate – you will address me as 'My Lady'. Congratulations on passing the test. As host I will now assign you your rooms and your servant," Lady Inukimi pulled a large scroll from her sleeve. And started calling names and rooms a servant coming to the students' side and leading them away. Kagome waited patiently, still discreetly observing the grand architecture. "Kagome Ono, room five west wing, Jun please accompany her."

Even after the small servant girl was now stood beside her, head bowed, Kagome gazed dazedly into space, not noticing she was the last person there.

Lady Inukimi noticed though; "Miss Kagome?" she asked, finally gaining the girls attention.

Kagome snapped her head to look at the white haired demoness. "You're servant is waiting. You should rest, you look dazed." She said kindly. Kagome nodded and bowed politely, then began to follow the servant whose name she did not catch.

**A.N Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Love PianoPlayer123**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN Enjoy  :3**

**I don't own Inuyasha...**

This time when Kagome was lead through the academy doors she did not stand gapping like a fool to admire the beauty of the building, in favour of keeping up with her little inu servant, Jun. Though she had to give praise to the designer in charge, for the way the walls clashed in a battle of old and new, the glorious war scenes depicted in tapestries that hung neatly on the walls next to large oak doors as well as the blue and silver (the western families colours) scheme. Everything summed up to be the perfect balance of tradition and staying in trend with modern movements.

You could tell by the way the halls and staircases twisted and turned into a maze like structure that this building was a castle made in yonder years with the purpose of protecting its occupants. Kagome hoped the school provided a map, or else she'd end up in a constant detention for tardiness...

"We approach your chambers My Lady." Jun's small voice would've been missed by Kagome if she didn't have youkai hearing.

"Lead the way. And please call me Kagome." As soon as the words left her lips she regretted it, it was the first time Kagome had used her voice outside of her hide-away; although she had put on charms and concealed her power and aura her voice still held the tone of a true lady. It's not like she could help it, the manners had basically been beaten into her as a child.

**"_Too late now you idiot!"_** Kagome's beast growled – already annoyed with being twice as caged away in her master's mind. At Kagome's reply Jun's eyes widened as she hurried her step even more to distance herself from Kagome, in fear of such a strong voice.

Soon the pair reached a door painted white, with bold black letters on the frame reading:

_'West Wing. Only Inuyoukai Permitted Entry' _

"P- please follow closely My La- Kagome." Jun said in an even meeker voice than before. Kagome opted for a nod, rather than scare the poor woman again with her voice. Looks like she was going to have to work on trying to find a spell to manipulate her voice into sounding less intimidating.

As the small inu opened the door Kagome's gut dropped. Another _portal_, oh how she was beginning to loath them. Jun disappeared into the flurry of glassy colours, despite the distaste she felt Kagome followed. As she passed through the threshold of the door she closed her eyes; waiting for the prickling feeling and twisting of her stomach to occur – when nothing happened Kagome opened her eyes behind the thick lenses and looked around.

Would this place seize to amaze her?

She stood next to Jun in the middle of a sparsely wooded area, the earth beneath their feet a healthy green, the air clean and in the distance were mounds of rolling hills dotted with random bunches of flowers. When Kagome discretely took a whiff of the air she could pick out several other inus in a five mile radius – it surprised the academy held so many, dog demons were known to be approaching extinction worldwide, most pups are killed in fear of the strength they will one day hold. How pitiful to kill an innocent pup because you feel threatened...

"This way please." Jun said, soundlessly walking eastward. Soon they reach a magnificent cave; the entrance was an arc formation of large boulders twined together with ivy vines, big enough to only just fit her true form through, the opening shimmered slightly because of an opaque barrier. Jun walked straight ahead until she came within a foot of the cave. "I am not permitted to enter your den, I will leave you to unpack and call when you must attend diner. Good day Kagome." Juns spoke whilst looking at Kagome's shoes, and then sped away before Kagome had a chance to say her thanks.

Cautiously Kagome approached the entrance, took a breath and walked forward hopping the barrier didn't malfunction and zap her. Lady luck was on her side it seemed as she easily passed through unscathed.

Inside seemed normal enough, a light hung from the ceiling illuminating the peach coloured walls, white carpet, black leather settee; flat screen tv and the desk with a chair in the far corner. Pleased with the first room Kagome moved to the white door and openly gapped.

From modern to positively stone aged. This room was obviously a bedroom; in the corner was a queen sized bed covered in a plush blue duvet – normal enough. What really caught Kagome's attention was the sheer size of the room, she could literally skip in her true form and still have a wide birth. With the piles of soft looking furs spread out thickly on the stone floor it looked like someone was expecting her to sleep in true form- maybe if she strengthen the barrier enough to conceal her real identity she would.

The now dubbed bedroom was dimly lit by youkai torches that flicked on and off when in contact with her aura. Further back where two other doors Kagome ran over with her youkai speed, as trudging over the masses of furs would've took forever.

Inside the door on the left was a relatively large closet again lit with an overhead light, her luggage on the floor next to two large oak chests in-between parallel wood shelves. Not wanting to have to come back later to unpack, Kagome quickly but neatly placed her belongings into designated spaces then left the closet.

When she ventured into the last door Kagome didn't hold back her excited squeal. _A hot spring! _In the centre of the white tiled room was a steaming pool of water fed by a small waterfall. Neatly tucked away in the corner was a large shelf of bathing products next to it a walk in shower. As more steam blurred her glasses Kagome became more definite in her decision.

She dashed to the cave opening and stood just inside the barrier, for a second she studied her surrounding to make sure no one was near. Kagome then focused, slipping the spells, which kept her powers contained; temporarily away she concentrated on adding a translucent barrier over the entire inner cave. Finally, with some sweat on her brow Kagome had succeeded in making sure her powers are hidden from anyone outside her den. Now then, to the bath...


	5. Chapter 5

With delicately clawed fingers, Kagome switched of the stream of water from the shower head. Her wet feet soundlessly moved towards the hot spring, first dipping in a dainty toe then slowly submerging herself into the steamy water. She sighed, tipping her head back to rest on the side of the spring whist staring unseeingly into the cream ceiling with her deep blue eyes.

Now her hair was pinned back into a tight pony-tail showing off her porcelain skin and intricate markings, her glasses in the closet and her powers unbound – she looked like a goddess.

Kagome sat in the spring for another half hour before she remembered Jun would be coming to get her for diner. Reluctantly, she climbed out and pushed her aura through her skin, simultaneously drying her skin then move out of the bathing area towards the closet.

Kagome first put on all of her charms; a anklet that melted into her skin like a tattoo and a pair of small studded earrings. After she put on her oversized school uniform and slipped on the chunky glasses, finally she released her hair from its confinement and draped the now dull black over the markings on her cheeks.

Just in time she felt a small brush against the barrier outside the cave. Kagome wrapped her brilliant aura around her tightly and sprinted across her bedding towards the 'living room'. When she got there she expected Jun, but in her place was the little flea demon from earlier.

"Myoga, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, allowing him to jump onto her hand then turning back into the den and sitting on the settee.

All of a sudden he bowed, "I'm so sorry Kagome-sama!" he wailed, "He caught on right away, I had to!" the little flea had surprisingly large tears coming from his eyes.

"What? What happened Myoga?!" Kagome asked slightly panicked at the display.

Myoga then sobered a little, "My- my lord Inu no Taisho..." he trailed off mumbling the last part. "He, you have to understand Kagome, I had to tell him he is my lord!" Myoga was again sent into another crying fit on Kagome's hand.

On the other hand, Kagome was as stiff as a statue, did Myoga do what she thought he's done? "Myoga, did you tell Inu no Taisho, the principle of this academy my secret?" she asked in a deathly calm voice.

"I sincerely apologize Miss Kagome... but I did not tell him your name, only that there was a female from an established family in hiding here. I told him I had a vow to keep to you." Kagome relaxed a little, "But I fear he will now be taking measures to find you, please be careful." He pleaded.

Kagome sighed and leaned back into the settee, she would have to be extra careful now. "Anything else Myoga?" she asked in a exasperated voice.

Myoga blushed a little and looked at her with big eyes "Would it be so much to ask for a small sip of your blood?"

"No." Kagome flicked the parasite all the way through the barrier and onto the ground outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome sat soundlessly on the settee for quite some time, thinking of the burden Myoga's of words- the damned flea, before she felt Jun's aura approach. She sighed and reluctantly lifted herself from the cushion and walked outside her barrier.

"Hello Jun." Kagome greeted, in a much more toned down voice than before.

"My Lady Kagome." Jun bowed. She adorned a simple grey yukata, her brown hair tied into a tight bun and held a heavy looking box in her hands. Kagome looked at it curiously.

"I told you to call me Kagome. What is that, Jun?" she asked pointing at the box.

"You must wear it for special occasions whilst you attend the academy." Jun stated handing over the package.

With scrunched brows Kagome opened the box to reveal a silk kimono with a blue to white gradient flowing from top to bottom whilst small, navy crescent moons danced around the edges of the sleeves. The obi depicted intertwined flowers cradling a sleeping dog all embroidered in silver thread over black made by the hand of a master.

"Why have I been given such finery?" she asked stunned.

"It is customary for all inu's, and other canine species that attend T.E.A, to live as a temporary pack, this meaning you are under the care of Lady Inukimi and Lord Inu no Taisho" Jun kindly explained.

That explained the sign outside the portal; inu-youkai's don't like their pack territory to be crossed by outsiders.

"I hate to rush you, but we must soon depart to the dining hall soon." The little inu rushed out, Kagome would need to earn her trust bit by bit it seemed.

The miko-inu just nodded took a few steps back- just far enough so she could reach inside her new barrier- and carefully placed the box next to the entrance. After she looked at Jun, "Lead the way."

She did just that, lead Kagome out of the portal and back into the main building then once again through the maze like halls of the school – though this time Kagome took less time admiring her surroundings and more concentrating on trying to memorise the different roots they walked.

Soon enough the pair found themselves in front of a intimidating set of oak doors, the polished wood ingrained with a pair of fighting dogs – to the left was a small white plaque labelling the room inside; '_Dining Room'._

Whilst Kagome - who was once again awed - stood back, Jun moved forward to place her palm over one of the dog's large heads. Suddenly, as if a giant oni was pushing it, the doors heaved open on their own revealing a large expanse of neatly laid tables and chairs and a few seated people chattering away.

Unlike the rest of the school, this room was not European; many sets of low tables stretched across the room, accompanied by different coloured pillows and silverware, each perfectly parallel to the one next. All except one, this table was considerably shorter than the rest but made up for its length via its positioning and silver lining around the outer edges. For, instead of being next to it was in front of, meaning it was in direct line of sight for everyone in the hall – the head table.

What Kagome didn't expect was for Jun to lead her straight towards the head table and point to a plush blue cushion at the right end.

"Please have a seat, My Lady; food will be served when the Lord and Lady arrive." Jun said whilst bowing deeply, and then left silently, leaving Kagome to face the sneers and scowls pointed in her direction.

_ "Great. I'm the centre of attention... What I'd give for a book right now."_ Kagome thought.

Eventually, as all the seats were taken up, Kagome noticed obvious collections of species. Tables seemed designated to specific breeds – maybe the canines weren't the only ones in 'packs' - she guessed that was why she was sat at the head table at the very end. She was the runt – the omega of the pack.

**_"How vile, you would let us be seen as such." _**Her beast hissed in her ear.

_"Hush. It's for the best." _Kagome soothed.

**_"As soon as we leave this place we will hunt that bastard Naraku down, even to our last breath..." _**Kagome's beast was interrupted by a booming voice. Suddenly the principle was stood behind his place with Inukimi next to him.

"Students, I welcome you again. Congratulations on passing the _first_ test. Tomorrow you'll all be attending your lessons; your servants will give you your schedules tomorrow morn." Inu no Taisho took a seat on the cushion. "Now I'm sure you're all hungry, please bring in the food!"

As he said this streams of servants flooded in through a side door placing a covered dish in front of every student, Jun also came up to Kagome and placed a dish in front of her. When Inu no Taisho nodded all of the silver lids were lifted releasing wafts of aromatic steam into Kagome's nose making her salivate. Not only was the smell heavenly but the presentation was divine; obviously made by superhuman hands.

On her plate sat three different meats all bleeding on the plate, fresh and warm, to the side a small salad also – the only cooked portion of the meal – a seasoned chunk of well done steak, well placed garnishes were placed daintily as a finishing touch.

As the chatter around the room increased, Kagome's eyes wondered. Every table had a different meal:

The humans had a balance of vegetables, meat and carbohydrates, whilst the canines had a primarily meat diet and the table with water based youkai had a plate full of fish. The school catered perfectly to all the different species needs.

Finally Kagome let her eyes travel back to her own food, she picked up her cutlery and savoured the metallic tasting meat as it melted on her tongue. After all the food was gone and all the stomachs were full, Inu no Taisho stood once again.

"Tomorrow you will have time to explore the castle and grounds, but for today please go back to your territories and rest. I expect to see you all at breakfast tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

With that everyone dispersed with their servants trailing behind. Kagome was one of the last to leave with Jun leading her back into the portal.

When they got through the portal both women almost had a heart attack; as soon as they walked through the portal two inus in their true forms were fighting, blood dripping from both of their muzzles.

Suddenly Jun and Kagome were tossed aside like dirty cloths as the same man with long silver hair pushed passed them – _Sesshomaru. _

Upon feeling Sesshomaru's angry aura the scrapping pair halted and with a whistle of the wind reverted back into human form.

Two beautiful females stood in their place, on had brown hair the other black much like the coats of their inus.

"She started it! That mongrel said she's your intended mate! She's trying to steal my position!" the brown haired demoness screeched, so much so Kagome winced at the pitch.

"You bitch, how you dare call me a mongrel! I am royal and Sesshomaru is mi-"

Both demons were cut off as two identical hands wrapped around their throats. In a deathly calm voice Sesshomaru spoke.

"This one will take neither of you immature wenches as his mate." He tightened his hold for emphasis, "Understood?" Both nodded soundlessly turning their heads to the side in submission. He unceremoniously dropped them on their behinds with a thump. "Leave." He glared as the women scrambled away.

Even Kagome had to fight the urge to get up and flee at such a powerful voice but did nothing but sit as he walked away with a cold air surrounding him.

**_"That was hot."_** Her beast unnecessarily commented.

_"Shut up you creep!" _She snapped back, a small blush rising on her cheeks as her inner self panted over the alpha vibe rising of the male that had already disappeared into the dimming distance.

Jun seemed affected also as she had a bright blush covering her face and shakily rose to her feet and led Kagome to her den, bid her goodnight and left.

Not even bothering to get ready for bed Kagome walked into her sleeping chambers stripped of everything and let her beast come forth, for the first time in a long time her eyes bled red and form grew to a gargantuan size as blue / black fur sprouting from her body.

Surprising enough the cave still gave her true form a wide birth, even as she did a tight circle on the layers of fur and settled down to sleep the night away.

**AN Hope you liked it x**

**Love PianoPlayer123 **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for the comments I love them all! 3**

An ear splitting howl almost had Kagome's gargantuan form jumping to hit the ceiling of her den. Panting in fright, Kagome slowly calmed as she understood the message within the howl in inu it translated as a great: **"Get up!" **

No doubt this was Inu no Taisho's way of awakening his 'temporary pack' – it might take a while to get used to.

Giving a little whine, Kagome stretched out her limbs and rolled her canine shoulders then, with a huff, focused on her human form and transformed in a flash of twisting pink and white light. She rubbed her tired eyes and covered a large yawn with her dainty hands and moved to the bathing area for a quick shower before properly rising.

Once Kagome was cleaned she emerged back into her sleeping quarters through a fog of steam, with a small towel wrapped around her already dry form. She then worked on putting on a fresh uniform and concealing herself for the day ahead. Today she would meet her teachers. Most excitingly she would meet some new people – maybe not as friends but an acquaintance is better than the corpse like people in her old home...

Like the day before she felt Jun's aura approaching the barrier. So Kagome slipped on her shoes and glasses then met Jun just at the mouth of her den.

"Good morning Jun." Kagome greeted politely.

"Good morning Kagome, did you sleep well." Jun bowed.

"Yes thank you. Do you have my schedule?" just as she said so, Jun pulled out a small paper booklet from the sleeve of her pastel yellow yukata and held it out for Kagome.

Kagome nodded in thanks and opened the leather bound book. On the first page was her full name, schedule and map.

Today she would have:

Breakfast – 6:00am

Maths

Literature

Sciences

Lunch – 1:00pm

Health

Abilities Training

Club

Dinner

Free Period

Then curfew at 9:35 pm

Her eyes widened. That was a long day even for a demon, how would the humans cope with around fifteen hours work per day, this really was an elite school.

"Shall I lead the way to breakfast? I believe the chefs have made pancakes today." Jun said, obviously sensing Kagome's nervousness.

The dark inu nodded and followed the smaller one, safely tucking the book into a pocket on the inside of her skirt.

Kagome and Jun traversed the same long corridors and scaled the same stairs as yesterday until they reached the dining hall. Only this time the great doors were already wedged open and many pupils sat chattering with the people on their designated tables – it seemed some people had already made friends. It made Kagome feel both lonely and hopeful.

Kagome nodded to Jun, "Thanks, I know the way from here."

"I'll serve you when Inu no Taisho calls, My Lady." Kagome frowned at the 'my lady' but carried on towards the end of the main table either way.

After she had taken a seat she noted only three other inu-youkai filled the spaces at the moment. Two of which were the same females who fought from yesterday and the other one was the reason for the fight- calmly sipping tea and blankly staring into nothingness, though innocent enough Sesshomaru still seemed to emit an air of superiority.

Suddenly as if he sensed her gaze he turned to her and glared- so hard that Kagome thought her glasses might crack under the pressure. She quickly averted her gaze and shielded her face with a curtain of hair. Still she felt his glare on her. It felt wrong though; to submit so easily went against her instinct; it sent her beast into a growling fit.

Her beasts rant and Sesshomaru's glare seized when more students filled in and the noise in the room grew. Inu no Taisho entered the room last with Inu Kimi at his side; everyone bowed their heads as they passed by in respect, even Sesshomaru.

All was silent when Inu no Taisho cleared his throat.

"Good morning to you all. Today you will start your lessons and meet your teachers; I hope you will treat them with as much respect as you would your fellow pupils. I have the highest of hopes for you all. Now we may dine."

Like the day before a multitude of servants rushed in and placed platters before each person, in doing so filling the air with delectable aromas. Today, like Jun had said, sat a stack of pancakes drizzled in honey with a side of ripe fruits; also on a small side plate laid a few strips of raw game meat. The taste even made Kagome's beast go silent in content.

But all too soon the plate was clean and Kagome's bubble of bliss was popped. She almost wanted to pout when everyone was excused to lessons and there was no way she would be allowed seconds.

The inu demoness stood from the pillow and moved out with the crowd. She pulled out the book from her skirt and looked at the map; the maths department was in the east quarter of the school. Diligently she followed the small map, at some points having to turn back because she hit a dead end, no matter how frustrating Kagome had to give it points for the evasive battle technique.

Finally, after quite some time, Kagome reached the door she had been looking for, _'MATHS 1A'. _Kagome braced herself for a scolding on tardiness as she knocked on the door and turned the handle.

What was on the other side was... unexpected.

A single round of applause rang out in the _empty _classroom. "Only ten minutes and forty-seven seconds. That's a new record, I'm impressed."

Kagome looked astounded at the man perched on the edge of the front desk, looking down at a small pocket watch.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked confused.

The man in the white dress shirt and trousers looked up at her with amused green slatted eyes. Kagome unconsciously thought.

"I'm Mr Hebi, your maths teacher and you are?" _'Hebi, how fitting.'_

"Kagome Ono, sir." She replied.

"Take a seat and we'll see how long it takes for the others to arrive. Anyway as we wait, let's talk about the infinitude of primes!"

Kagome slouched back in her chair and hoped someone would show up soon.

**AN; Anyone else have/ had a crazy overenthusiastic teacher?**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Love PianoPlayer123**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hope You Enjoy it x**

**I don't own Inuyasha**

Kagome yawned and slouched against her chair; it was only the second lesson of the day and she was already exhausted. Mr Hebi, despite his enthusiasm, was a slave driver at heart – he gave out quick fire questions and menacing glares to those who stumbled over their answers, not to mention the quiz he gave out _on the first day! _

Thank her lucky stars though, she found Literature was a safe haven from the snake. First of all the teacher, Miss Eiko, was a kind butterfly demon who had the class writing a creative story on no specific topic.

Noting Kagome's behaviour Eiko called on her, "Would you like to read your story miss Kagome? It may help the other student gain ideas." She said in a sweet voice. Kagome found herself unable to say no and nodded. Then stood, as she started reading the lines on the page everyone's attention turned to her.

"The aged forest, with knurled branches and withered weeds, holds faint memory of time gone by, once when branches and blooms danced in the wind without care. Until, by the brutal hands a raging fire, bark chard and earth scorched..." Time flew by as the tale went uninterrupted and no one cared to notice the end of the lesson was drawing near. "Although, after many a year of waiting, one soul bud slowly emerges from the ashen soil, resolve hardened by unforgiving conditions – waiting to bloom."

After she had finished the room was in a state of awed silence that was until one irritating voice from the back of the class shouted: _"Nerd!"_

It started off as a small snicker, onto a chuckle and then full blown laughter. A cacophonous round of snorts and guffawing. Feeling her cheeks heat Kagome sat back in her chair, shrouding her face in curtains of black hair whilst listening to Miss Eiko's attempts to calm/ scold the class.

A shiver ran down Kagome's spine, Kagome cocked her head to the side. For the second time that day azure blue clashed with gold, but this time their host did not glare or growl, Sesshomaru just stared with an unreadable glint in his eye. Kagome scrunched her eyebrows together and cocked her head to the side some more – the universal sign of 'What?'.

As the two inu's continued the stare fest, poor Miss Eiko was still trying to calm down the rambunctious class – her cheeks red and the colourful wings on her back flapping in clear agitation, sending some papers from her desk floating to the ground.

Luckily, a shrill bell sounded, meaning it was the end of the lesson. Miss Eiko sighed dejectedly and gave Kagome a sympathetic look as students filled out the class room.

Kagome was about to leave when a hand caught her shoulder; a human women with long brown hair tied into a low ponytail greeted Kagome with a smile. "My names Sango, personally it thought your story was great." The mortal woman extended her hand to shake.

Kagome turned to face her, and then shook her hand noting the calloused skin of her palm that contrasted Sango's pretty looks. "I'm Kagome, nice to meet you."

"What lesson do you have next?" the brunette asked politely.

"Science." Kagome answered.

"Great! We can walk together." Sango linked arms with Kagome and started to drag her out of the room and into the bustling corridor, happily chattering away. "I heard Mr Katashi is so strict that..." Sango stopped in the middle of her sentence and put on a stony face, confusing Kagome.

Suddenly, with almost inhuman speed, she whipped around and slapped a man who was quietly walking behind them so hard that the marble floor had hairline cracks in it.

Kagome just stared wide eyed and frozen as Sango ranted to the seemingly unconscious man, wondering what had caused such a violent interaction. That is until the man got up and started talking. "But my dearest Sango, how could I resist your plump asset?"

"Miroku you pervert!" once again he was slammed into the floor, but this time Kagome could find no sympathy towards him as she and a fuming Sango carried on to science, seemingly oblivious to the stares from other pupils.

Later, the pair found out how true the rumours where. Mr Katashi was ruthless and strict. The dragon youkai currently had them following his lecture whilst filling in a template of the periodic table; sometimes he whipped round in mid-sentence and snapped out a question to an unsuspecting student.

Luckily Kagome had already finished her work and had not yet fallen subject to any quick fire questions; she was now taking notes from the lecture.

By the time the bell rang for lunch, six people had detention and two were almost in tears at Mr Katashi's Spartan teaching methods. Now Sango and Kagome where making their way out to the main courtyard to eat the contents of the brown paper bag recently handed to them on exit of the science room by Jun and Lin, Sango's servant.

Throughout the walk, Kagome found out that Sango hailed from a youkai slaying blood line – although now a days they only killed rogue youkai- and that the man from before, Miroku, was ironically a monk who worked close with Sango's family. Unfortunately for Sango, Kagome gave very cryptic answers about her life and always ended up tactfully turning questions back at Sango.

Finally when they arrived at the courtyard Kagome decided she'd found her new favourite place. The rows of well maintained flowers coloured the perimeter of the whole expanse of green grass whilst great trees were placed sporadically to offer shade from the sun's rays.

"I feel sorry for the gardeners..." Sango mumbled before moving out of the massive door way and towards an aged oak tree, Kagome followed behind then both sat down against the tree's rough trunk to eat.

Kagome pulled out a streak sandwich and a bottle of water whilst Sango tucked into her fruit salad. Kagome found herself content a feeling she rarely felt in another's company, but here she was quietly munching on her lunch picnic style with a mortal woman. Was this companionship? Was Sango to be considered a friend?

The thought had her looking to the woman beside her.

"Sango?" Kagome asked, gaining an 'hmmm' in reply, "Are we friends?" she asked awkwardly.

Sango swallowed a mouthful of food before giving a feminine giggle. Kagome stared a fog of gloom forming over her mind thinking of rejection. That was until she saw Sango's smile.

"Of course we're friends! Don't go looking so forlorn before I've even answered!" Sango laughed.

Kagome couldn't help herself she came out in a full blown grin, happiness radiating off of her in waves. Sango laugh stopped in her throat as she noticed how pretty Kagome was when she smiled – or at least thought she knew.

Unknown to both females another person was captivated by the beauty of Kagome's smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Next chapter coming up soon**

**Even in my long absence, I do not own InuYasha... **

When Kagome entered the class room she was surprised to see, more or less, all the seats filled with canine youkai. She was even more surprised when Inukimi glided through the door just after she had taken her seat in the far back. Everyone noticeably straightened their backs and put on fakely pleasant smiles, lifting their chins that inch higher.

Kagome took in the situation with confusion, did she miss the memo?

"Good afternoon everyone, I trust you've all had a good day?" Lady Inukimi's almost melodic voice set of a chorus of 'Yes M'Lady'. Maybe they were just being courteous, but Kagome had a sneaking suspicion they were trying to get in good with the host. It was common practice, unfortunately, that young demons try to flatter their way into higher standing. It was pretty pathetic in Kagome's books.

Inukimi took place in front of the chalk board, looking somewhat out of place in a kimono.

"In health class this year we will be focusing on four topics; pups, heat, mates and personal well being," she wrote each subject in neat chalk scrawl as she said it. She continued to explain some of the expectations and opportunities given, one of which garnered the silent class' attention.

"In two months time there will be a hands on assessment that will require extreme care and attention. We will merge with the male group, each of you will be partnered to someone achieving similar grades." Murmurs of excitement flittered around the class room, followed by the prickle of Inukimi's aura spreading to hush them.

"You will be given a living, breathing baby to take care of for three days and two nights." A sudden dangerous lilt bled into Inukimi's voice, whispering maternal instinct. "However, this also means their mothers' are living, breathing youkai who have claws and fangs. So pay attention in class and don't mess up."

The atmosphere changed at the click of fingers, suddenly clear of the dangerous air as Inukimi pulled in her aura. It was scarily bipolar. The class soon came to a lull and the lesson started- the average sleep cycle of a pup, not the most enthralling subject. Never the less, Kagome took notes throughout.

It reminded Kagome of the young Kitsune, Shippou, she'd met on one of her escapades away from her hide out. She wondered what her red tailed friend was doing now.

The bell rang, springing Kagome into the routine of packing away her things and heading to the next lesson. Before she could exit with the flow of students, she saw Inukimi pilling up boxes upon boxes of text books – didn't she have a servant for that? As if the other inu had sensed the others gaze, their eyes locked and a smile grew on Inukim's face.

"Kagome, could you help me take these to my office?" How could Kagome say no, not only was this her host and Lady of the castle but also a siren of a woman- she could probably lure any man to do her bidding.

"Of course," Kagome picked up two boxes in each arm, meagre in comparison to what she was capable but standard of her current station. "Lead the way Lady Inukimi." She said politely.

As they walked through the wide berth the students gave in the corridor, Inukimi scrunched her silver brows. "I can't help feel that I've met you before."

"I'm sorry, if we have I can't recall it-." The books were suddenly replaced with air, startling Kagome for a second. A fountain of silver hair swayed passed her.

"Ah, Sesshomaru put them by my desk will you. You can go to your lesson now Kagome." Inukimi basically dropped the boxes for her son and started walking away.

"Thank you, have a nice day." Kagome gave a polite bow then turned to go to the next lesson amongst the remaining students.

A simultaneous "Hn." was her only response.

She was both excited and worried for the next class- training, she loved it and that was the problem. If she got carried away thing could go downhill very fast.

Before she knew it, she stood before a door labelled- _Female Changing Rooms._

A lithe woman with long black hair tied into a pony tail, and blue striped cheeks came out from the door then gave Kagome a once over before giving her a disapproving look.

"Next time I want you here five minutes early. Find your locker and get changed, meet us in the dojo asap." Her voice had accents that belonged to a different language, it gave Kagome a déjà vu feeling but she obediently did as told and entered the lines of cubicles and lockers.

It took her a moment to find her locker- it didn't help she forgot her last name was different- when she finally find hers she retrieved the kit inside and went to a metallic cubical. Black trainers, leggings and a cotton shirt. It wasn't much yet felt free and practical, as long as they didn't tell her to take of her glasses or tie her hair back it was pretty safe.

Absentmindedly, she went to slip on her trainers when she felt sharp prick on her toe. As she tipped the shoe she expected to see Myoga slip out, blubbering apologies, but instead the sound on metal pins and staples hitting the tiled floor echoed around the cubicle. A white scrap of paper flitted to the floor. Kagome picked it up with a frown then read the scribble- _Your ugly! Stay away from Inukimi and Seshomaru!_

They couldn't even spell properly, yet they still threatened her? It almost made it funny. What had she done to gain enemies already anyway?

Kagome swept the pins to the side and put her shoes on, gathered her shredded clothes and put them into her locker. She'd been through enough for something so petty not to hurt her emotions, if anything she felt sorry for the culprits, being jealous over nothing.

Just as she was about to exit the changing room, an angry voice bellowed out making her jump. "Ladies! You're late! Get in there and get changed! Now!"

A group of girls scrambled in all wide eyed, muttering accusations at each other. This teacher was scarier than Mr Katashi...

**Hope you enjoyed it xx**

**Love PianoPlayer123**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Unedited but I hope you like it :3**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA BUWAAAA *SOB**

Kagome shivered, just realising the door was a portal - how many did this place need? When she gathered her bearings she looked around.

The dojo was simple. Simplistic but large, with a charming under tone that spoke of years gone by, the blood and tears shed before battles had even begun. What set the room apart from others was the intimidating wall of weapons to the right that boasted collections of antiques and training equipment. The floor also seemed to be made of a spongy wood that dented under foot- at least it wouldn't hurt when she fell.

Unfortunately the vast space of the dojo seemed wasted; a group of six stood to the side looking lost and meek. A shrill noise of outrage sounded behind her. A pretty panther demon stood behind her, cheeks red and hand balled into fists.

"Why have I been placed a group of runts?! How dare those dogs degrade me as such!" she hissed, pacing in front of the group with angry stomps. Kagome felt a stab of anger run through her, these were not runts, at first glance they may look it but Kagome could tell these were the strategists' of the future.

The neko kept on ranting, "I could defeat anyone in this room with the snap of my claws, my father will hear about this and when he does he'll-"

Her hissy fit was cut short when a line of light flew through the air then slammed into the cat's side, sending her flying into a wall so hard it made the room shake and weapons clattered in their holdings.

"Stand and face me, neko." Each word was interlaced with acid and had a distinct coldness that Kagome was becoming familiar with.

"Prince.. Sessho...maru..." the cat said between breaths as she held her side and struggled to her feet. Maybe if she hadn't called everyone a runt Kagome would've felt sorry for her perhaps she would've helped her get up, but, even as a trickle of blood slipped over the demons brow she couldn't find enough sympathy to care. Not to mention the feeling of Sesshomaru's rising ire was frightening. Kagome wondered what had happened to make him so angry, a moment ago in the hall way he seemed to be in a tolerant mood.

Kagome caught a glance at him from the corner of her eye, and then quickly looked away with a blush staining her cheeks.

**_"Finally something good to look at."_ **The beast purred in her head, leering at Sesshomaru's bare torso.

Sesshomaru stood by the wall glaring at the cat demon like it was the scum of the earth, muscles on full display. Why wasn't he wearing a shirt? Pretty sure that was protocol.

**_"Shut up and enjoy the view."_**

_"You shut up, and stop panting like you're in heat!"_ Kagome screamed at the inu, angling her face to be casted in hair.

**_"Ha! If we were in heat we'd already have him. And you know it." _**Right there and then Kagome may have broken a record on worlds reddest face. She thanked every Kami out there that everyone's eyes were occupied on the scene before them.

Sesshomaru was now basically stood over the demoness, glaring daggers with his golden eyes as she openly oogled him without shame.

"You dare behave as you did again in my class I will gut you were you stand." The malice filled words instantly broke the lustful haze the cat was under, her eyes widened with fear, long gone was the seductive glint that once lit them, she gulped and nodded.

"Same goes for all of you." He turned looking at the rest of his 'class', Kagome didn't miss the faint look of loathing that briefly crossed his features. "Lap the dojo twenty times, no excuses."

Everyone silently obeyed. No-one wished to test the thin ice by complaining; even the cat stumbled to join the scrawny pack of runners.

It was around the seventeenth lap that the person next to Kagome started to slow the jog, that was until the crack of Sesshomaru's whip snapped at the poor boys heels. Whilst Kagome flinched in alarm, the lanky bird demon squawked and sprinted away- almost taking flight at one point. Everyone completed the laps without stopping.

The class stood in a straight line in front of Sesshomaru in a military fashion.

"This is ability training; my father has appointed me to be your teacher this year. You will address me as sensei, sir or Mr Taisho. In this class you will work on channelling your power into solid forms and using it in combat." He paused, letting everyone absorb the information. "Pay attention or you will die."

Kagome wasn't sure if he was talking about back lashing powers or death by his claws... Never the less everyone took on a stiffer posture and seemed to be mentally preparing themselves. They should be, the first time her instructor got her to make an orb she lost control of it and almost demolished half a forest. In her defence the teacher was basically shouting abuse at her- should be glad she didn't have control or maybe she would've singed his already balding hair off.

Sesshomaru instructed everyone to spread out around the room then focus on their youkai, imagine it accumulating on their palm.

Kagome decided on a faint glow in her hand, it would look sufficient enough. That was until her name was called and all eyes were set on her. Suddenly a larger clawed hand was holding hers up; this had connected to a, still for reasons unknown, half naked inu-youkai.

"Like this." He gestured to Kagome's hand, "Now focus on it swelling into a ball." She didn't like this, he was so close she could feel his body heat and it was stirring her ever estranged beast. But part of her craved it, the piece of her that was craving the pack she never had.

Kagome didn't get to dwell long.

A set on claws sheathed themselves into her wrist; it was so unexpected that even Sesshomaru took a second to move them away. As Kagome looked down at the shredded arteries pumping excessive amounts of blood out of the wound. After a moment her hand came over the gory mess, not with the intention to stop the bleeding but to hide the fact it would heal faster than expected of her.

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to quiet her enraged beast all she could currently hear was the snarling and snapping her jaws.

When she re-opened her eyes she realised she was sitting against a wall, a few meters away Sesshomaru had pinned the cat demoness from the beginning of the lesson. Said demoness now had completely red eyes and was flailing, hissing and bucking on her stomach whilst glaring into Kagome's eyes with a blood thirsty look. She couldn't help it, her beast was partially responsible, but she stood up awkwardly then she glared back with great animosity.

The neko flinched before shaking it off and hissing again.

A door swung open followed by Inu no Taisho, he growled making everything still and the hairs on everyone's neck erect. He glanced Kagome's way then wordlessly stalked towards the cat, now was free of Sesshomaru's hold, shivered in fear.

InuTaisho grabbed the back of her neck making her limbs curl in like a kitten, it was meant to degrade the demoness, remind her of her place.

"We'll talk of this later." He said to his son, who nodded face stony. InuTaisho exited through the same door. A harsh silence came over the room, making some fidget uncomfortably.

Then came a collective sigh as the bell rang.

"You're dismissed." Announced Sesshomaru, who then turned to Kagome and extended his hand.

**Hope you enjoyed it, thank you for the reviews I love them xx**

**Love PianoPlayer123**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Chapter 11 Complete thank you for all the kind comments 3**

**I don't own InuYasha**

"Show it to me." Sesshomaru went to remove her other hand from covering the healing wound but Kagome flinched away.

"It's nothing more than a cat scratch." she had amused herself with the pun but Sesshomaru looked unimpressed.

"The blood says otherwise." Kagome looked to the floor, true she was stood in a puddle of blood that, to her bewilderment, seemed to be being sucked up into the floor like a sponge. Mystifyingly grotesque. Yet another wonder of the school.

"I have thin blood, it's a troublesome condition." She said, slowly edging away, each step strategically inching her closer to the exit.

Faster than she could blink, her good wrist was snatched away from the other leaving her injury exposed. With surprisingly gentle hands, Sesshomaru lifted her abused limb and inspected the five dragged out punctures on the underside of Kagome's wrist; they weren't too deep and had just started to scab, nothing so serious it would leave a scar though.

"Told you, just a scratch." She said, trying to pull away from his vice like grip.

"It would make a scene if it reopened." He threw her words back at her.

"Wha-?"

Sesshomaru brought her hand to his mouth then gave it a long lick. Kagome stood in a stupefied manner, eyes wide and unblinking as a half naked demon casually lapped at her wrist.

Licking ones wounds is an exclusively pack only thing, it's instinctual, especially to inu youkai, who had evolved to have saliva laced with an excessive amount of antibodies that accelerate healing.

The primal act stirred a strange feeling in Kagome; it was longing something, sat in the back of her mind whining like a pup. A piece of her she'd never been able to outgrow. It wanted a pack- others to rely upon and be relied on in turn. When Kagome was younger she had lived with other inus but they were her teachers or servants, no one was close enough to be called a friend let alone pack.

Yet another thing she despised Naraku for.

The clearing of a throat and Kagome's hand was dropped. Inu no Taisho stood by the door with his arms crossed and a strange glint in his golden eyes.

"Son, I wondered where you were." The great demon lord strolled towards them at leisurely pace, "We need to talk." He then looked down at Kagome and gave a warm smile. "Your friend Sango is out there waiting for you, she's quite worried."

At the unspoken command, Kagome awkwardly bowed and said thanks before retreating to the changing rooms. As soon as she crossed through the door, Sango sprung at, a jumble of 'are you ok' and 'I'll kick her butt' spewing from her mouth as she fretted about looking for any further injuries on her friend.

Kagome raised her hand in mock surrender, "Sango calm down I'm ok."

Her friend seemed to deflate and go quiet before she let out a small chuckle.

"By the way the guys from your class explained it; I thought you wouldn't have a hand."

Kagome showed her hand and wiggled her fingers for added measure, "Still there, just got turned into a living scratch post." They both laughed.

Kagome noted her friend was still in her kit, "Let's get changed and go I want a shower before dinner."

Sango pulled at the collar of her shirt and puffed out a sigh, "Tell me about it, physical training is intense – a boy had to do two hundred push ups for sneezing and the kid who said bless you did double."

They continued to chat animatedly as they changed, talking through the cubicle walls and laughing like they'd known each other for years.

Once they had changed back into their school clothes they put the kit back into their locker, Sango assured her friend it would be washed tonight- or so the instructor had told them.

Now they made their way back to their dorms, "Have you thought about joining a club yet?" Sango asked as they walked the quiet corridor.

"No, I was thinking maybe the library. What about you?" Kagome questioned back, she'd completely forgotten about club activities to be honest...

"I'm signing up for training, apparently InuTaisho runs it." Sango sounded enthusiastic, of course an opportunity to train with _the_ Inu Lord of the West couldn't be passed by, for normal people at least.

"This is my stop; I'll see you tomorrow probably." Kagome said a little glum at the departure.

"I'll see you then, bye." They both waved and went their separate ways.

When Kagome entered her abode she took no shame in shedding her clothes as soon as she got into her chambers. It took no time to turn on the shower and step under the hot beams of water. She let herself relax.

So much had happened on the first day; she basically got into a fight for Kami's sake! Though it was completely one sided. Not to mention she'd already made enemies.

As Kagome stood there she absentmindedly wondered; was this really what she wanted?

She slumped against a wall, of course this was what she wanted, it was many times better than waiting for Naraku and her parents wanted this. Her parents, what would they think of her now?

Kagome sighed, straitening herself and continuing her washing routine before stepping out and drying herself. She exited the bathroom and went to the closet, she pulled out another uniform then donned it. Leaving the closet she picked up her disrobed clothes and folded them to the side. She finished putting on her concealments when she felt Jun approaching. Kagome met her outside.

"Dinner already?" Kagome asked the petite inu.

"Yes, how's your wrist by the way?" Jun asked.

"It's fine thank you, how did you know?" she questioned, hesitantly curious to know the impact of the scuffle.

"You're the talk of the school at the moment." Jun smiled sympathetically, "It will blow over in no time don't worry."

"I hope so." Kagome sighed once again.

The rest of the journey was idle back and forth talk until they reached the hall and split.

As soon as Kagome walked in the chat died down and everyone stared. Kagome but the inside of her cheek as she walked to her seat. Her beast snorted in her mind, still feeling pent up and agitated the eyes glued to her back didn't help. She sat and the talk started up again, a few wandering eyes verifying what –or who- they were talking about. Great. Face planting exactly what she wanted to avoid, attention.

InuTaisho and InuKimi arrived, soon followed by the food. Kagome noticed something different with her dish; an extra side plate of leeks, spinach and asparagus had been added. She looked at the other dishes no-one else on the table had it... Maybe a fault on the kitchens behalf?

No wait, she thought back to some medicinal books she had read a while back, they thicken the blood. Rich in vitamin K they were used to prevent or cure thin blood. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru's space to catch a glimpse of his golden irises flickering on her.

**_"How perplexing..."_** her beast mumbled, seemingly serious for but a second.

Kagome carried on eating until her plate was clean.

InuTaisho said a few scolding and comforting words about today then dismissed everyone until curfew.

Some people started making plans to explore the school, Kagome decided to head to bed tired from the day's events she could turn the academy inside out another day.

**Ever been writing then all of a sudden it's past midnight? Where does time go? \\('-')/**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Love PianoPlayer123**


End file.
